Cuddles
by Creamecream
Summary: Just Romania and Prussia enjoying some time together basically. One-shot. Rated T for light sexual themes. Light mention of vampire Romania. PruRom. Just a thing of plot less fluff because I haven't written in a while, and fluff is the only thing I know how to do. May be oddly placed because I really haven't posted in years.


First fanfic posted in years. I admit it, I've been lazy, not finishing anything, but here's something fluffy to get me back into it. It's short, and I bet the grammar and then some is horrid, but I'm rusty. I haven't finished and edited anything in a while.

Disclaimer-Did you see floating pancakes and strawberry clouds in it? Then I don't have anything to do with it.

…

The stars caused a soft light to invade the pale twilight that was cascading down upon the land. The plain blues and grays of the sky softly mixing up with the bright reds and gold's from the lowering sun, the ground flushed pink in the light, and the streams that were burrowed into the ground were tinted a gold-orange color. It really was pretty, and many a person already had taken to glancing out their windows to watch the sinking sun. Well, most anyway, not that Romania really cared about looking out at the sky when he had a certain Prussian to look at.

Romania rolled over, settling his back onto the mattress; he let out a breath and glanced over at Prussia, who smiled warmly at the vampire. Prussia lazily running his hand though his silver hair, as if to brush it out of his face, like that could ever happen.

Romania smiled back at the other man, and propped himself up upon his elbows. He then leaned over and pecked the other lightly on the side of his face with his lips, taking care to not let his fangs escape his mouth.

Prussia chuckled. He then traced his hands along the other's hips, then lifted himself up and pushed the Romanian back into the bed, pulling himself on top of him.

"Well, how about it?" Prussia purred, dragging his hand down the other's chest. "Does my vampire bat still want to play?"

This caused Romania to sigh and giggle.

"I swear, you have more energy than I do." Romania replied. He traced Prussia's jaw with his fingers. And then shook his head. Pushing the other over and rolling over with the other man, so he was on top once again. "This vampire bat is content as long as you're here." he stated bluntly, curling the tips of his fingers in Prussia's albino hair, stroking the strands.

Prussia smiled. This time moving his hips to cause Romania to lightly topple off of him. Romania burst out laughing when his back hit the mattress with a soft thump.

"You're so cute!" Romania breathed after he had laughed himself out. His sentence causing his lover's blood red eyes to shoot open in surprise, and Prussia shoved his face into the pillow. "Not cute…" Romania heard Prussia mumble into his pillow. "What?" Romania lightly chuckled. "I didn't quite hear you." the Romanian falsely stated, he had heard exactly what Prussia had mumbled, he just wanted to see his Prussia say it to his face. Romania happened to find it adorable when Prussia protested his cuteness, his face bright red.

"Not cute, awesome." Prussia pouted. Poking his red eyes up from the pillow to narrow his eyes at his love. "Awesome, Batty, awesome." he murmured.

"I know, Sweetie. I know." Romania purred. He placed a soft kiss in Prussia's hair. Then sighed and pulled a soft down filled blanket, that had been tossed aside early in the day, up around his chest.

"Of course, everyone knows!" Prussia chirped. Popping up from his pillow suddenly. Romania nodded in reply, closing his eyes, and laying into his pillow. Prussia watched Romania. a smile on his face as he watched the other man, until he was sure Romania had fallen asleep, he then leaned over Romania and smiled in his face. "You're the adorable one, my vampire batty. I love you." he whispered, but gave out a small shriek when he felt a hand place itself upon the curve of his back. "Love you more." Romania muttered, opening one eyelid to look at Prussia, he then chuckled once he saw the surprise on Prussia's face.

"You didn't really think I'd fall asleep and leave you alone in my house, did you?" Romania whispered, laughter shining in the one eye he had open, and he broke out into a giggle when Prussia just avoided his eyes.

"You could have just stayed up; you didn't have to pretend to be asleep!" Prussia huffed, rolling back over to his side of the bed, hiding his face in his pillow once again. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have so readily sweet talked me, would you have?" Romania purred, turning over so that he could trace Prussia's spine with one of his finger tips. "Would have." Prussia muttered into his pillow, and Romania giggled. "Sure. Sure." Romania said, nodding his head, even knowing Prussia couldn't see him with the pillow covering his face.

Prussia moved his hand and reached over to Romania. for a moment he assumed that Prussia was trying to bat him away, but a smile lit up his face when he found that Prussia was searching around for his lover's hand, which Romania immediately offered it up by brushing his hand on Prussia's. Who quickly took the other male's hand and pulled. Romania scooted closer to Prussia and pressed his lips along Prussia's hairline.

"Love you..." Prussia whispered into his pillow, then looking shyly up at Romania, who smiled at him, his red eyes shining brightly. "Love you too." the Romanian said, nuzzling into Prussia's hair.

"You're awesome." Prussia squeaked. Romania was slightly taken aback, but not so much that when Prussia looked up at him he wasn't smiling; his smile was warm and loving as he gazed at Prussia, who couldn't help but smile back just as lovingly.

Prussia brushed his fingers in the auburn strands of Romania's hair. He pulled the other man forward and kissed him, ignoring the light scratchy feeling Romania's teeth caused.

Romania smiled while Prussia's lips traced the sides of his mouth. He then pulled Prussia even closer and rested his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"You're awesome too, my little Chihuahua." Romania whispered, giggling when Prussia let out a squeak of outrage at being called a type of dog.

…

Chihuahua because it thinks it's all tough when it's just a small dog, and Prussia is loud, but nothing in ability when it comes to Romania…


End file.
